criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohammad Emwazi
|alias = Muhammad Jassim Abdulkarim Olayan al-Dhafiri (birth name) John Jailer John Jihadi John John the Beatle Muhammad ibn Muazzam Mohammad Al-Zuhary Abu Abdullah al-Britani Abu Muharib al-Yemeni Mohammad al-Ayan Abu Muharib al-Muhajir|birth date = August 17, 1988|birth place = Kuwait|death date = November 12, 2015|death place = Raqqa, Syria|job = IT Company Salesman (formerly)|victims = 29 killed|time = August 19, 2014 - January 31, 2015}} Mohammad Emwazi (born as Muhammad Jassim Abdulkarim Olayan al-Dhafiri) also known as "Jihadi John" was a British Arab terrorist believed to be the person seen as an executioner in a series of beheading videos produced by the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) between 2014 and 2015. Background Mohammad Emwazi was born on August 17th 1988 in Kuwait to Jassem and Ghaneyah Emwazi and is the eldest of five children. He lived with his family in the Kuwaiti town of Al Jahra for five years before moving to the United Kingdom with them at the age of 6 in 1994. The Emwazis settled in several areas of inner west London ranging from various properties in Maida Vale to Saint John's Wood before settling in Queen's Park. Mohammad attended St Mary Magdalene Church of England primary school and Quintin Kynaston School during his primary years. In 2006, Mohammad attended the University of Westminster and studied for information systems with business management before receiving a lower second-class Bachelor of Science honors degree on his graduation day three years later. After graduating, however, it was reported by several of his friends that Mohammad became radicalized after a planned safari trip to Tanzania. According to the reports, Emwazi and two of his friends landed in Dar es Salaam before being detained, held overnight by the police, and later deported from the country. When he left Tanzania, Mohammad flew to Amsterdam where he claimed that an officer of MI5 accused him of attempting to travel to Somalia, an area where al-Shabaab operated. He denied the claims, but it was told to the Post by a former hostage that Emwazi had an obsession with Somalia and forced other captives to watch videos that al-Shabaab produced. In late 2009, Emwazi met Asim Qureshi, the research director of Cage; an advocacy group whose aim was to raise awareness of plights involving detainees being held as a part of the ongoing War on Terror and empowering communities that were impacted by said campaign. As stated by him in several emails he received from Emwazi, he was enraged by the way that he had been treated. At the age of 21, Mohammad worked for an IT company in Kuwait as a salesman and was praised by his boss that he was the "best employee" that the company ever had. In June 2010, Mohammad was detained by counter-terrorism officials in Britain who had blocked him from re-entering Kuwait after fingerprinting and searching him following a visa denial. According to an email sent to Qureshi four months after Emwazi's detainment, Mohammad had expressed sympathy for Aafia Siddiqui, a Pakistani neuroscientist turned al-Qaeda operative, who had been sentenced in a US federal court on the grounds of assault and attempted murder. In January of 2012, Mohammad asked Asim for some advice regarding his situation. At the same time, he attempted to enter Saudi Arabia to teach English. Sadly, he had no luck. After January 2012, Emwazi traveled to Syria and joined the Al-Nursa Front before switching over to the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant one year later. Role in ISIL and Beheadings After abandoning the Al-Nursa Front in 2013, Mohammad Emwazi was recruited as ISIL's jailer and executioner under the nom de guerre of "Jihadi John" after many hostages gave him the nickname of "John" based on his British accent. His role mainly consisted of jailing the hostages ISIL captured, communicating with the hostage's families, making appearances in beheading videos produced by ISIL, making various demands (some of which included U.S. military forces to cease bombing in positions held by ISIL) and beheading the hostages if the demands were not met. On August 19th, 2014, Emwazi forced James Wright Foley to read a statement criticizing the United States, the airstrikes in Iraq, and his own brother who served in the U.S. Air Force. Afterwards, he read a prepared statement which criticized America and Barack Obama (the president of the US at the time) and demanded that the American-lead intervention in Iraq must be abandoned. Off-camera, Emwazi decapitated Foley and threatened to behead Steven Joel Sotloff next if the demands he made were not implemented. On September 2nd, 2014, Emwazi forced Steven Sotloff to read a prepared statement before threatening to continue to strike the necks of the American people in retaliation to the continued bombing of ISIL positions in Iraq and beheading Steven shortly thereafter followed by showing another hostage named David Cawthorne Haines and intimidating America's allies to refrain from participating in the campaign led by the US and to leave the people with the Islamic State alone. On the 13th of September, Emwazi forced David Haines to read a prepared speech (much like Foley and Sotloff) before reciting his own statement, beheading Haines, and threatening to decapitate another hostage, Alan Henning, if the United Kingdom insisted on participating in going after the Islamic State alongside America and it's other allies. On October 3rd, 2014, Emwazi forced Alan Henning to speak about the British Parliament's decision to participate in America's intervention against the Islamic State before he decapitates him and threatens the life of Peter Edward Kassig. On November 16th, 2014, ISIL posted a video of Emwazi standing over the severed head of Peter Kassig (the beheading video was never shown). According to the Daily Telegraph and a security expert by the name of Will Geddes, it was speculated that Kassig defied his captors by refusing to provide a statement for a beheading video. After Kassig's video, Emwazi and several unmasked militants executed 22 Syrian soldiers that had been held captive in the town of Dabiq in the Aleppo Province of Syria. In August 2014, ISIL captured Japanese national Haruna Yukawa and released a video of him on the ground bleeding to YouTube. Following the video's release, a freelance video journalist named Kenji Goto travelled to Syria despite being warned by the Japanese government a total of three times not to do so. On October 25th, Kenji was captured by ISIL. On January 20th, 2015, Emwazi appeared in a video alongside Yukawa and Goto and demanded $200 million in exchange for the release of both men. However on the 24th of January, a photo was released of Kenji holding another photo of a decapitated Haruna Yukawa. In an audiotape released with the photo, Goto was forced to read a message in English that blamed the Japanese government for the death of his "cellmate" and stated that ISIL was willing to spare him if Sajida Mubarak Atrous al-Rishawi, a failed suicide bomber who participated in the 2005 Amman Bombings in Jordan, was released. When the demand wasn't met, Emwazi decapitated Goto on January 31st. Death On November 12th in 2015, Mohammad Emwazi was killed in an air strike in Raqqa, Syria. It had been stated by various officials that he had been killed in the drone strike. His death was confirmed by ISIL on January 19th, 2016. Known Victims *2014 ** August 19, 2014, Raqqa, Syria: James Wright Foley *** September 2, 2014, Syrian Desert: Steven Joel Sotloff **** September 13, 2014, Syrian Desert: David Cawthorne Haines ***** October 3, 2014, Syrian Desert (possible): Alan Henning ****** November 16, 2014, Raqqa, Syria: Peter Edward Kassig ******* November 16, 2014 (?), Dabiq, Aleppo Province, Syria: 22 Syrian soldiers * 2015 ** January 25 - January 31, 2015, Syrian Desert (?) and near Raqqa, Syria: Haruna Yukawa and Kenji Goto *** January 25, 2015, Syrian Desert (?): Haruna Yukawa **** January 31, 2015, near Raqqa, Syria: Kenji Goto On Criminal Minds While Emwazi has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Terrorists Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Candidates for deletion